kickthebuddyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Quotes
This is a complete list of quotes that Buddy says. Some are exclsive to different versions. Standby *Hey, I'm Buddy, nice to meet you. *Bo-ring! versions *Did somebody call me. *Do you know the WiFi password? *Have we met? I'm Buddy. *Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects) *You want some ants on a log. *I want to see the basement in the Alamo! *Ooh, nice fingers you got there. *I'm a pirate arrgge, just kidding! *Lets see what we can do! *Can I watch the x files for a while? *Ill go play a couple of your iPhone games if that's ok *So, what do you wanna do? *Steamboat Willie, hoot hoot! *Wipe off the screen, would ya! *Have you been to the moon? *Do you know anyone famous? *You got a strange look in your eye. *Don't get my box wet. *Take me on down to Grandma Pickles Farm. *It's a Never Ending Story! (Followed by mouth sound effects) *I live in a box. *I was thinking of becoming a DJ. Opened the game * Good morning world. Good morning friend. Good morning box. * Boxy boxy boxy box oh, hello! Bad item Some items have Buddy react scared. * Uh, no * Choose something else. * Thats not good. * Uhhh, put them back just put it back. * No, nonono. Not that. * Nah, no no no. Not that. * Might would put that back. * That looks dangerous! * Hey don't get cut! * That's Exotic! * That's kinda extreme! Wardrobe * I'm dressed to kill. * I'm dressed to be killed! * Fancy! * Old School is cool! Slots * Spin to win! * Go for the gold * Win, daddy, win! * You've got this! Not enough money * Loser! * Hahahahahahah! * The numbers don't lie! * Do the math! * Watch a video for gold! * Get a calculator! Good items These items give Buddy a good reaction. Some of them loop over time replacing the standby quotes. Some can also be the quotes from buying something Non looping quotes *You're so cool! *Aw yeah! Looping quotes *Good choice. Use that every time. *Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice *Yeah, keep that. *Um yeah that'll work. *Excellent choice! *Money well spent. *Way to go! Tortured These quotes appear if Buddy is being killed by something. Also they got stolen by bowmasters Playgendary who also made Despicable bear, a rip off. *Momma! *I'm pippy Longstocking! *I hope your battery dies. *I feel the earth, move, under my feet! *Oh my God! *Mama told me not to come! *Put down that haterade! *Time out, time out! *I'm sea food! *Ouch, ooch! *You'll never get my netflix password! *Smackdown! *You've got issues! *Patriot! *That's not right! *I have the hospital on speed dial! *Hey, hey let's get down to business! *I'm not under warranty! *Santa won't like this! *I can take it! *I'm being tenderized. *My therapist said no. *There is no light! *Cataclysm! *Oh the pain the pain! *Compound fractures! *Son of a bee sting! *Starfish multiply when cut! *It slices and dices! *Cut me outta here! *I feel like a pinata! *And this is just the first round! *Is that the best you can do? *You're enjoying this, aren't you? *In a million years! *You watch youtube too much. *Truce, truce! *Time out! *No, no, no! *I'm unarmed! *Read the directions! *Are ya done yet! Didn't think so! *I think I got a boo-boo! *I think I swallowed a tooth! *You're killing me! *Ow! *I have a bunch of band-aids in the truck! *I need a band-aid! *Do you know any organ donors? *Buddy angry! *Tell the Xray room to stand by. *Zoinks! *Stop please! *Help! *I though we were friends, remember! *Ok, get it all out, ya skippy. *Thats a singer! *Call animal control! *Isn't your finger getting tired? *A little higher to the left, please. *A little lower to the left. *Sacre Bleu! *Sunny beaches! *Nyyehh! *Nice knuckle sandwich! *I'm gonna hit the mat! *You hit like my mama! *You missed a spot! *Oh the pain! *Think happy thoughts! *What on earth do I deserve that for! *Well, looks like it's Doomsday! *Such maltreatment! *Rock and Roll! *I'm no match for you! *Buddy hurt! *Its the end of the world as we know it! *You're a terrible person! *I see a pretty, bright light! *I'm doomed, there goes the sequel! *Man Down! *Imma going senseless! *I'm out! *I don't have any secrets! *Think of your karma! *I know a psychiatrist! *Nothing is safe! *That hurts like what! *I'm Telling! *Close it, you're killing me! *This is worst than nickelback! *Let's Talk! *I'm sure it was expired yesterday. *Whammy! *This is not what i mean't by being cut! Burning * I'm burning! * Stop drop and roll! * Why god why? * Your a bad person. * Open a window! * Heaven to Betsy! * Whammie! * Siri, take me to the nearest hospital! * Siri, call the ambulance! * My biscuits are burning! Stretching parts of Buddy * I'm getting longer! * I wasn't built to do this! * Don't stretch Me! * My neck! * Hear me crunching?! * Oh thanks, my back feels better now! * No! **Mouth noise* Wet *Water Water Everywhere! *H2O, No! *Thanks, Sunshine. *Thank You Darling. *Hey, You Get Me All Wet! *You’re Drowning Me! *I’m Being Liquidated! *Oh God! *Blech! *Ahh, I’m Being Lquidated! *Yeah. *Refreshing is Sweet. Embarrassed quotes? These appear for some items. * Tell nobody of what you see. * This is re-donkey-donk. * Dont put this on Youtube! * You'll be buddy's Buddy now. * I'm mortified! * You make me feel ugly! * This couldn't get worse! * This is appalling! * Your too creative. Leaving the game These quotes appear exclusively when exiting the game. * Uh-uh! * Ugh-ugh! * Ah-ah! * Stay just a little bit longer! * Wont you stay? * Pizza? * Come back! * Must you go * Boo! * Wrong! * Fight the power! * Coffee? * Is it something i said? * Hey come on, stick around! * Fine, be that way! * Nein! * I’m Alone Again! Category:Wardrobe